Lost in Translation
by SillyKwado
Summary: Xiao's studying abroad in Iceland and is totally lost in the university with nobody around him to help and only a map in Icelandic he doesn't know how to read. Oh hey, maybe that kid working behind the desk can help him. And if not, well, at least he's cute. HongIce! Oneshot!


Xiao walked around the building holding a map and looking a bit lost. The map was in Icelandic so it was hardly useful for him (he assumed the unshaded outlines of shapes were building… it was a safe bet). Why Xiao chose Iceland as the country to study in when he didn't know a single bit of Icelandic was beyond him. He supposed it was for the adventure or something cool like that. However, in actuality, Xiao just wanted to be as far away from his annoying, protective family as he could. And Iceland seemed like the farthest he could go without leaving Earth's atmosphere.

He walked around a bit more before giving up on the strange elven language. None of the unpronounceable-looking words even resembled English!

Xiao sighed. Maybe it was time to give in and ask for help. He looked around. Nobody.

Classes haven't even started yet this semester and Xiao had to arrive early like the other foreign students. So it was understandable that the halls were deserted. But still. You'd think _somebody _would be here.

He walked around a bit more looking for anybody to ask where the study abroad office was.

Finally he came across an office with somebody sitting at the desk working diligently. Xiao quietly let himself into the office.

"Komdu sæll og blessaður. Augnablik," the boy said without looking up. Xiao assumed he was busy and just waited silently, opting to study the boy instead.

He looked about Xiao's age, maybe a little bit older. Perhaps he was a student here too?

He was cute though. He had shaggy hair that fell over his eyes and was light blond – so light, in fact, that it looked silver-ish. He was pale and thin with an adorable pout on his face. And his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue-purple. Xiao had never seen eyes like those before.

Man, if all Icelanders looked like him, then Xiao would _definitely_ enjoy it here.

"Hvernig get ég aðstoðað þig?"

Xiao blinked. That sounded like a question. Was it question? He couldn't tell.

That Icelandic though… it sounded real nice from that guy's mouth. All smooth and pretty sounding.

When Xiao didn't respond the boy stopped working and looked up at him. Their eyes locked and Xiao felt a connection surge through him from the boy.

"Oh, a foreigner." Nevermind. Xiao honestly felt a bit offended by that comment but he supposed that it wasn't very common to see an Asian in little ol' Iceland anyway.

"Yeah… I didn't catch like any of that… like, at all. So if you could, like, not speak in Icelandic, that'd be great. English is good… but Chinese would be awesome," Xiao said.

The boy stared at him for a few moments and Xiao stared unflinchingly back at him. Then-

"你好 (Nihao)."

They stared at each other for an even longer time. The boy was probably waiting for a response, or at least a laugh, and Xiao was trying to get over his shock. Well… he wasn't expecting that response. It was cute.

Finally, Xiao said, "我爱你."

"What?" Was the boy's response.

"Nevermind," Xiao quickly said. Obviously the guy only knew "hello" in Chinese, but it was still cute.

"So how can I help you?" the guy said in an adorably, thick accent. It made Xiao smirk, to which the guy narrowed his eyes at suspiciously.

"Yeah," Xiao said taking out his map and handing it to him. The guy looked at the map for a moment before looking back at Xiao with an eyebrow raised.

"It's in Icelandic." Xiao resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, that's why I can't find the study abroad office," Xiao replied.

"Don't you know a little bit of Icelandic?"

"No?"

The guy paused before saying, "Then why are you studying in Iceland?"

Xiao smirked (sexily) and then said with a (suggestive) wink, "To meet the totally hot Icelanders. Hey~, I'm Xiao. What's your name~?"

The guy blushed and rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"Your name's 'shut up'?"

"No!"

"Your name's 'no'?"

"Oh my god! It's Emil!" He was obviously getting very fed up. Xiao was really starting to like this guy's reactions.

"Emil, huh?" Xiao said testing it out. He decided he liked it very much. "I like it. Well, are you going to show me where this office is?"

Emil hesitated before reluctantly saying, "I can't leave the office… I'm the only one here." Xiao was disappointed, but Emil seemed like he wanted to go so that's a plus.

"But I can show you where it's at on the map." Emil showed Xiao where they currently were and where the office was and how to get there.

Xiao thanked him and before he could leave Emil shoved a scrap of paper at him. "Here's my number. Y'know, in case you get lost," he said not making eye contact and with a heavy blush on his cheeks.

Xiao smirked and took the paper.

"Y'know, Emil, I think I'll _definitely_ like it here in Iceland."

* * *

Translations:

Komdu sæll og blessaður. Augnablik. - Hello (polite). One moment.

Hvernig get ég aðstoðað þig - How can I help you?

你好 - ni hao - hello

我爱你 - wo ai ni - I love you

* * *

A/N

From my friend who was told that people in Iceland will automatically speak to you in Icelandic because they don't expect foreigners and they'll assume you're Icelandic.

Also, I know I horribly butchered the Icelandic. I tried looking it up, but it's not easy. So, if anyone speaks Icelandic and could help me out? That'd be so amazing! I got help on the Chinese from my friend, Jessica, who is studying it. So thanks! :)

But hey, hope you liked this story I cranked out all today ;)

And story number 40! Wooooo! (I have no life DX)

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! :D

Also, thanks to my friend Adri for coming up with this name :P

**Edit: I want to thank guest reviewer, Anna er best, for helping me with the Icelandic translations! How awesome~! (You have no idea how happy I am about this! lol)**


End file.
